Lamentos
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Dos viñetas Raye/Naomi.
1. Lamentos

**Limites**

Naomi Misora era hermosa, tenía ojos profundos como la noche y un aire ausente que resultaba atractivo, misterioso, espiritual.La casa en la que creció hasta que fue enviada a Norteamérica, le sabía a debilidad.Algunas veces, Naomi soñaba que soplaba un viento muy fuerte y de repente, se la llevaba como si estuviera hecha de papel. Sólo ella era lo suficientemente pesada, como si tuviese pies de hierro, para quedarse clavada al suelo, mirando cómo todo su pasado era tragado por un remolino, sin que la embargara más que una pizca de nostalgia.

-Oh, si fueran otros tiempos, te haría Geisha, mi pequeña rebanada de tofú.-Solía decirle su madre, cuando terminaba de peinar su cabello por centésima vez en la noche, rematándolo con un broche cobre, que más tarde Naomi se quitaría para poder ladear la cabeza cómodamente sobre su tarea.-Los hombres, querida, no se casan con las escandalosas. No, no, no. Ellos buscan para pasar la Eternidad a las más calladas, bellas y firmes, como tú.-Había orgullo en su voz. Un sentimiento que a veces era dulce a los oídos, y otras, venenoso. Naomi Misora ama a su pequeña familia; un padre muy ausente y una madre quisquillosa que vive para esperarlo.

Cuando dijo que sería policía, fue como beber veneno frente a ellos. Una deshonra, como despreciar la comida recién servida. Ella, para quien guardaban tantas esperanzas con respecto al matrimonio, se iba de su casa, del país, de la Tradición, para ejercer un trabajo que no le correspondía a ese rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

Su madre lloró toda la noche. Su padre no volvió a hablarle hasta que se comprometió. Era una deshonra que Naomi se convirtiera en policía. Siendo tan bella, tan culta y callada, sería una esposa ideal, que haría muy feliz al hombre correcto. Su familia entera sufre una especie de luto cuando ella ingresa en la Academia.

Una de las cosas en Occidente que más descolocan a Naomi Misora, es que las cosas son buenas o malas, pero no hay tanto hincapié en el honor que puede llegar a acarrear cada decisión.

-En Japón hay ciertos límites que nadie con sentido común debe cruzar.-Debía explicar en cada ocasión, frente a una humeante taza de café, cada vez que llegaban sus vacaciones y debía expresar al amante de turno, o el amigo del día, que no tenía a dónde ir. Antes de conocer a Raye, nadie la comprendía. Lo que significa estar dividido, sin que eso signifique entre la espada y la pared.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumisa

Castrado. Es así como Raye Penber se sentía junto a ella. Como un perro muy feroz, eso sí, pero carente de cualquier virilidad.

No hay que malentender. No es que no pudiera desearla. El problema era que no se sentía en condiciones de tomarla. ¡No era una mujer! Al conocerla, cuando menos. Un desastre, de eso se trataba: Naomi Misora era un desastre, no una mujer.

Hacía su trabajo. Vestía como él, pantalones y camisa, de civil, cuero ajustado. Usaba una motocicleta enorme. Hablaba con una voz gruesa y masculina. Entrenaba como un boxeador profesional, todas las noches. Leía novelas policiales con una avidez carnal. Resolvía cubos mágicos en cuestión de minutos. No reía estrepitosamente , como algunas mujeres norteamericanas pero tenía la misma expresión facial que su madre cuando consideraba que algo era gracioso: Risa muda, que encendía verdadera furia en ese hombre tan calmo a los ojos de todos sus conocidos. Sobretodo cuando Raye sintonizaba su telenovela preferida a las cinco en punto, para deleitarse mientras preparaba la cena.

Ella insistía en ir al Hipódromo los fines de semana, jugar apuestas y luego festejar (ganara o perdiera, pero indefectiblemente casi siempre ganaba, algo deplorable, puesto que sólo apostaba sumas insignificantes) con bebidas alcohólicas. No le gustaban las cenas a la luz de las velas. En una ocasión, tiró un candelero al intentar desvestirse y quemó las cortinas francesas para las cuales, Raye había usado la cuarta parte de su último sueldo. Nada de eso hizo que la amara menos. Al contrario, su irritación era propia de un perfeccionista, que encuentra el cuadro más importante de su colección, en la pared más vistosa de la muestra, algo torcido a cierta distancia. ¡Con unos ajustes, todo estaría bien! Y la esmeralda pulida a mano, se luce con más deleite. O algo así se repetía sanguíneamente para no abandonar su empresa, corrigiendo a diestra y siniestra ese comportamiento tan fuera de lugar en una dama.

Al año de salir juntos, logró avances MUY significativos. Ella aceptó que el cabello recogido le quitaba gracia a esa hermosa melena oscura y comenzó a llevarla suelta. También utilizó las cremas para la piel y los tratamientos para mantener las puntas del pelo. El maquillaje (sólo un poco y nada demasiado ruidoso) le suavizó las facciones. Le enseñó a caminar con elegancia, como si estuviera en una pasarela de modelos engreídas (Naomi le echó muchísimas miradas irónicas pero hizo lo que le pidió de buen agrado, sorprendentemente para muchos colegas de ambos). No se enfadó cuando solicitó que cambiara los pantalones ceñidos por faldas cortas, en tonos oscuros. No le molestó que exigiera suavemente un calzado menos ambiguo que las botas militares, preferentemente con tacón en aguja. Y Raye supo que eran el uno para el otro cuando siguió sus consejos y memorizó un extenso recetario de cocina internacional, que puso en práctica durante una quincena vacacional en la que lucharon por coincidir. La vida en común pintaba diferente al cataclismo que había augurado en sus peores pesadillas.

Y luego del trabajo con L. , le dieron un ascenso. A ella. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por la División. Raye Penber sentenció que no podía seguir siendo una agente del FBI si estaba con él. Y esperó la negativa de una firme feminista. Nada más lejos del desenlace: Naomi Misora se arrodilló ante él, como una antiquísima dama japonesa, le agradeció sus cuidados y con una sonrisa brillante en los labios, pidió que disfrutasen de la cena, sin más discusiones inútiles. Por favor, cariño.

Todos los días antes de ir a su trabajo (dejándola a ella en casa, para su propio estupor, trabajando en arreglos florales) piensa que el amor y la sumisión van de la mano, en definitiva.

Ella sigue durmiendo con una Colt. bajo la almohada. Pero es ya una muestra de poder el que sea por si Raye la deja, no tanto para salir a cazar asesinos seriales a media noche.


End file.
